


Hush, hush, Now's our moment

by ravyn_ashling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: American High School AU, F/M, High School Prom, Love Triangle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/pseuds/ravyn_ashling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes Guinevere to the prom, while his best friend Merlin goes stag. Luckily there's one person here who isn't an oblivious idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, hush, Now's our moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to N for holding my hand through all of this, and making sure nobody in the picture held anyone inappropriately (idk idek). Title inspiration taken from He Is We.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the heart bokeh texture goes to [RottieLover♥](http://www.flickr.com/photos/18666967@N00/sets/72057594101206252/).


End file.
